No Good Deed
by Always Hopeful
Summary: Albus is dead and now Minerva wants revenge. So she goes looking for Voldemort herself. What will happen? Follow this thrilling, none stop action packed adventure. Some lyrics from Wicked used... Mainly from No Good Deed and Defying Gravity.
1. No Good Deed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter and I don't think I ever shall. Le Sigh. I also don't own the lyrics from Wicked's "No Good Deed".**

**A/N: I just wanted to say so sorry for posting a new story, but I held out as long as I could. I actually had this in mind for months. And I wrote this chapter in case I didn't have anything to offer the hungry people looking for an update. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter One: No Good Deed...**

Minerva ran up to the top of the Astronomy Tower... It had been a number of hours since Albus had gone off with Harry in search of the horcrux and she was growing more and more frantic as each minute passed. She could no longer deny the feeling she felt deep within the pit of her stomach. Something was horribly wrong. She did not know what, but something bad was about to happen to the man she had known and loved for so many years. The man whom, for the past thirty five years, she had had the enormous pleasure of calling her friend, lover, and husband. Being so close to him for as long as she had, she had never known her gut feelings about him to be wrong. She could tell when something was wrong, whether it was because he was sick or because he felt the world laying heavily upon his shoulders. And now, she knew something big was going to happen... What was it?

She finally reached the Astronomy Tower and looked down. No one was there. She looked up in the sky. Again, no one was there. Breathing heavily, she sunk to her knees and pulled out the many things she had shrunk in size to fit in her robes pockets. As she pulled them out and set them down, she transfigured them into their original sizes, one by one. There were some charts, herbs, and finally, a large, leather bound book. She normally did not believe in such foolishness and frivolity, usually opting for the traditional way of doing things with a wand. But now, she was willing to do anything and everything it took to ensure Albus' safety. And if that meant something as demeaning as encantations from a book, then so be it. She was leaving nothing to chance. She quickly flipped through the book. If she had not been so worried for her love's safety, she would have taken the time to mutter, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this". But she didn't have the time. She wanted Albus safe. Finally, she breathed a momentary sigh of relief as she found the spell she wanted. Lighting the candles with a wave of her hand, she began to chant the ancient spell.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahem... Eleka nahmen nahymen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen..." She spoke the enchantment and muttered the spell as she waved her hands over a picture of them on their wedding day. She needed something close to his heart, and he had always said she was his mind, soul, and heart all rolled into one. Just then, she heard it. A loud boom was heard. She went quickly to the door and peeked out. Death Eaters. She gasped. She almost left, but paused. She was not yet done with her spell. What would she do? How could she tear herself in two? How could she choose between the school she's called home ever since she could remember and the man she's loved for decades? She looked at the book as it still glowed a bright pink. Then, an idea came to her. Rushing to the fireplace, she called Severus.

"Severus," she said when he answered. "Come, the Death Eaters are attacking. We need your help." If she had been paying attention to him, she might have noticed the small smile which threatened to show upon his lips.

"I'm on my way," he said. With that, he was gone and she was back to the book. Just as she was about to finish it, she cast a glance out the window... And saw them. Harry, with her beloved husband. She let out a breath of relief. But that momentary relief did not last. She saw him collapse. He was hurt. He needed her. She could tell his powers were waning. And who was that? Was that Fenrir? Fenrir Greyback? Oh no, this was not good. He was going to beat Albus while he was still down. Turning, Minerva continued her chant.

"Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain. Though they beat him let him feel no pain. Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him, let him never die! Let him never die!" The book began to glow red. Oh dear. It was actually working. This was good news. The first she'd had all day. Now all she had to do was finish it and he would be protected. "Eleka nahmen nahmen at tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka-" The door to the Astronomy Tower blasted off and three death eaters entered. Minerva screamed as she was unable to finish the spell. She stood and withdrew her wand as one of the death eaters began to laugh behind his mask. She recognized that laugh and it made her skin crawl. The man removed his mask and she felt as though she would loose her lunch.

"Minerva," he said.

"Lucius," she growled. He looked down at the book and sneered.

"I know that spell," he said. He looked back at her. "Attempting to protect your precious bed buddy before you go hitting those sheets again?" Minerva screamed in agony before she threw a spell at him. How she hated him.

Oooooooooooo

Harry passed Minerva as he rushed through the halls of Hogwarts and Minerva noticed. But she didn't have time to think much on it. She had a war to win. So it raged on. But once it finished...

Minerva rushed out the front door to in search of Albus. She hadn't seen him since this whole thing had started. She began to chant over and over again. Then, she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm speaking. I don't even know which trick I ought to try." A sob escaped her lips as she thought of Albus. "Albus, where are you? Already dead or bleeding?" She made her way outside and looked around. He wasn't there. Oh where could he be? Without knowing why, she went to the hospital wing.

Oooooooooooo

"Dead?" She couldn't believe it. Albus was dead? Swaying slightly, she felt as though she were going to faint. She hardly noticed the chair which had been pushed beneath her, allowing her to sit down. She dabbed at her eyes. Dead at the very hand of the one Albus had trusted. How could Severus do that? Sure, he was a Slytherin, but even Minerva had never thought him THAT cold and heartless. This would never have happened if Albus hadn't trusted him so. Why? Why? Why?

Oooooooooooo

Later that night, Minerva lay in their bed. Well, now it was just her bed. Unlike earlier, when she had to appear the pillar of strength, she allowed her tears to flow freely. She didn't even wipe them away. What for? He had always been there to wipe them away for her. He had always been there to hold her and tell her everything was alright. Now who was there for her? No one, that's who. In a lifetime of pain and misery, Albus had been her one bright spot. The one person she could turn to when she needed comfort the most. And now his death was just one more disaster she could add to her generous supply. She rolled onto her back and began to think of all the things that had happened. Every time she and Albus had done something kind for someone else, somthing horrible happened. They had helped James and Lily, and yet now they were dead. Severus? A death eater. Albus?

"Dead..." she whispered. She wiped away a tear, finally. This filled her with a rage like she had never known. Getting up, she began to change from her tartan nightgown into her normal teaching clothes.. She would go to the ministry herself and tell them of her need for their help. Now that there was no denying the fact that Voldemort was back, they would not be adverse to her wanting to find Voldemort along with Harry. The ministry may be filled with fools, but they couldn't be complete dunderheads. She ground her teeth as she began continued to change.

"No good deed goes unpunished. No act of charity goes unresented. No good deed goes unpunished, that's my new creed." She slammed a drawer shut. She turned to a few of the things upon her desk. "My road of good intentions led where such roads always lead." She finally grabbed her wand before finally looking in the mirror at herself. Her face softened slightly as she thought of all the people this war had affected. She whispered, "Harry... Alastor..." Anger filled her voice once again as she narrowed her eyes. "Albus... ALBUS!" With one sweep of her arms, the things on her desk flew to the ground. Letting out an anguished cry, she dropped her head into her right hand as she sobbed heavily. Then, she breathed in heavily as she lowered her hand so that it was just covering her mouth and looked in the mirror again. She had to do this. For Albus.

Just when she opened the door to her rooms, she saw Poppy, Pomona, and Rolonda on the other side. They jumped as though they hadn't expected her to show up and then straightened up.

"Minerva, we were worried about you," said Pomona. Minerva kept her face neutral.

"Well, thank you, but you no longer have to worry about me," she said, pushing past them and walking down the hall. The three women followed her.

"Where are you going?" Poppy asked.

"To the ministry to see if I can't talk some sense into that foolish minister's head," Minerva replied curtly.

"And what do you hope to gain by that?" asked Pomona.

"Perhaps then he won't be surprised when I go after Voldemort myself," Minerva replied. The jaws of the other three women dropped.

"But Min, what about Harry?" asked Rolonda. Minerva cast a quick glance in Rolonda's direction before looking straight forward again.

"He can come if he likes," she said.

"Min," said Poppy, stopping Minerva from walking any further. "Stop and think about this. This isn't anything to be taken lightly. Albus must have known about this but didn't tell you because he knew you'd try and talk him out of it. And Harry is the one who needs to destroy Voldemort, not you." Minerva growled and yanked her arm from her friend's grip.

"Harry is just a boy," she growled. "I am not going to allow him to carry the world upon his shoulders as Albus did. And now Albus is dead. The only man I have ever loved is dead. My husband. My lover, my friend. So don't you dare try to stop me, a grieving widow with a score to settle. No good can come of it. If you want to help me, come along. But if not, get out of my way." With that, she continued on her way. The others looked at each other, sighed, and followed her. None of them saw Harry hiding in the shadows. He had never seen his professor so angry. Even when Umbridge had free reign over the school. But now that he knew Dumbledore and McGonagall had been married, everything made sense.

"Please, Min, think it over before you do anything rash," pleaded Pomona. Minerva stopped once again, closed her eyes, and inhaled. She turned on her friends.

"One question haunts and hurts too much... Too much to mention. Was I really seeking good or just seeking attention? In my whole life, Albus was the one good thing in my life. Well, aside from you three, of course. But was I just seeking for people to look at me when I did anything good? Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye? Well, if that's all good deeds are, maybe that's the reason why no good deed goes unpunished."

Oooooooooooo

Minerva stormed out of the ministry. She had expressed her plans of finding and killing Voldemort herself and they had laughed at her. The minister had grumbled something about the whole conversation not being worth him getting out of bed in the middle of the night. They had humiliated her, and now she wanted their blood as well. When she met with Poppy at the doors of Hogwarts, she made it clear that she had been humiliated with just a look.

"Oh, Minerva, I am so sorry," sighed Poppy as she hugged her friend. Minerva cried, the sobs wracking her body.

"No good deed goes unpunished," she sobbed. "All helpful urges should be circumvented."

"Shh, don't say that, Minerva," Poppy lightly scolded. "You meant well, as did Albus."

"Sure, I meant well. Well, look at what well meant did." She pulled back from her friend and rushed back to her room. As she stormed into her room, she slammed her door and went to her closet, pulling out a large carpet bag. She began talking to herself yet again.

""All right, enough. So be it, then." She thrust item after item into her bag, shrinking them all as they passed from her hands to her bag. "Let all the wizarding be agreed I'm wicked through and through. No more good will come from me." She stopped as she came across a picture of her and Albus... Just after their son had been born. The experience had almost cost Minerva her own life, and she was so happy to have even one child. Sadly, their child had died a year after from turbuculosis. She ran her hand over the picture. They all looked so happy. "Since I cannot succeed, Albus, saving you, I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again. Other than ridding the world of that vile, loathsome creature who once went by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle." With that, she thrust the picture into her bag. She was going to find Voldemort and kill him if it was the last thing she did...

**TBC...**

**A/N2: Okay, I hope you guys liked that. I figured this would be the only time to do this within my two week notice was up next Wednesday since I am going away and won't be back till Monday and Tuesday I have school. LOL! Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	2. Defying Gravity

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it and I never will. I don't own HP or Defying Gravity, which belongs to the people who wrote the play version of Wicked.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you have reviewed. It means so much to me. Hope you all like this next chapter.**

**Chapter Two: Defying Gravity...**

Minerva left her husband's office after retrieving a few more items. As she descended the stone steps she lamented knowing that this well might be the last time in a long time that she would do so. It might even be the last time if she did not succeed in killing Voldemort before he killed her. She wanted her revenge and she wanted blood.

Minerva's breath hitched as that last thought passed through her mind. She had rarely even wanted revenge for anything in her entire life, and she most certainly never wanted any6one's blood. There had been times when she would hex anything and anyone who had made her angry. Even Albus himself had been on the receiving end of her infamous McGonagall Scottish temper. But never could she remember seeking another's death for her own personal satisfaction.

Well, this was different. All her life she had been taught 'do unto others as you would have done to you'. So, if Voldemort killed her one true love and, in effect, kill her, then she would merely return the favor. Round about is fair play, after all. Is it not? When she reached the bottom, she was once again met by her three best friends. They all looked at her sorrowfully.

"Please don't do this, Min," Poppy pleaded.

"It's not worth it," Pomona agreed.

"Killing him won't help you or anyone else," Rolanda put in. Minerva's nostril's flared.

"If the same thing had happened to any of you, I know you would do the same thing I am doing now," she said, her eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't you, Poppy?" She looked at the school medi-witch. "If Alastor was killed instead of my Albus, wouldn't you attempt to go after Voldemort? Or what if it had been Frederick?" Looking at Pomona. "Or Aaron?" Looking at Rolanda. Then she looked at them all. "You know you all would look for revenge just as I am seeking it now." Minerva pushed past them and the others followed.

"Yes, we would," said Rolanda. "And you would be right here, stopping us from making the mistake of doing something so foolish."

"Foolish?" hissed Minerva as she turned around. "Foolish? Well, this may seem foolish to the three of you, and knows? Maybe it is foolish. But I am not one to sit idly by while my husband's killer is still on the loose! And even if I die while attempting to extract my revenge, then at least I will no longer have to suffer. At least I'll be with him again."

"Minerva, stop being so selfish!" hissed Poppy, finally growing angry with her friend. "Do you even hear yourself?"

"HOW AM I BEING SELFISH?" Minerva shouted through tears.

"JUST LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" Rolanda shouted back, somewhat startling Minerva. "All you can do is think about you and your pain. Well guess what, Minerva? We are all suffering! We are all in pain and in mourning. Look at Remus! He is not only a werewolf, but he has lost the only friends he has ever had! First James, then Peter and finally Sirius. Look at Sirius BEFORE he died. He lived his life in Azkaban for twelve long years for a crime he did NOT commit, and then the last few years he had as a fugitive, living his life as a common criminal instead of the free man he was. Neither one of them looked for him because they knew that they had to remain silent for as long as they had to for the greater good. And finally, look at Harry! Orphaned at one! Sent to live with relatives who hate him! Living from day to day, never knowing if he'd live throughout the school year! A boy like that should be busy covering up acne scars, wondering how to ask out girls, and worrying about passing his tests each year! Not spending every second of every day wondering if a dark lord is going to kill him while he sleeps!" She was growing more passionate with each word.

"HOW DARE YOU LECTURE ME WHEN I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT CARE FOR OTHERS ALL MY LIFE!" Minerva screamed at the top of her lungs, tears still falling. "All my life, I've put others before myself. No matter how many bad things happened to me, I've always tried to look on the bright side. This became especially true when I started teaching! How often have you heard me in my early years of teaching say 'I am a teacher, first, last, and always!'?" She calmed down a degree in anger, but continued on with her passionate speech. "Then Albus came into my life and everything was fine. Even when things were horrible, he always found time to make me special... to put me before any other. And now he's gone." The last sentence was no more than a whisper. Pomona stepped up and placed her hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"We know you're in pain. And we understand your anger at V-You-Know-Who!" Minerva glared at her for still being so scared of saying a simple name. "But what you're proposing is suicide." Minerva's face softened slightly before she returned to her usual Minerva McGonagall mask.

"I know. But I must do it, if not for myself, than for my husband... The only person, aside from you three, of course, who truly cared for me." Poppy looked at the others before stepping up to Minerva.

"Please, Minerva," she pleaded quietly. "I am going to ask you one more time to reconsider. I will support you in whatever you decide, but I am begging you as a friend... as a sister... to please reconsider what you are doing. You can still finish his work. You can have all he ever wanted for our world." Minerva sighed as she set her hand on Poppy's shoulder.

"I know," she said. "But I don't want it. No, I can't want it anymore." Minerva took in a heavy sigh before continuing. "Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game." Poppy nodded slowly before pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"You be sure to take care of yourself, Min," she whispered in her ear. Minerva nodded, not trusting her voice. "I don't want to read in the Daily Prophet that you went and got yourself killed." Minerva sniffed as she pulled back.

"I want you to take care of yourself as well," she said, smiling sadly. She looked at the others. "All three of you." Pomona walked up to Minerva and hugged her.

"I wish I could go with you, Min," she whispered. "I've never had an adventure." Although this was said in a light tone, Minerva could tell that Pomona secretly wished that she really were going. Pomona had always been the safe type. Never one to take a risk. This is why she had been sorted into Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor.

"I know," Minerva whispered back. She pulled back and handed Pomona a scroll.

"What's this?" she asked. Minerva smiled.

"In case I do not return before the start of next term, this is a list of things that the acting Headmistress needs to have done." Pomona's eyes widened.

"You want ME to be the acting Headmistress while you are gone?" she asked, wide eyed. Minerva nodded.

"You are very smart, and I know you'll do a good job," Minerva replied.

"But-but-" Pomona sputtered.

"Don't worry so much," Minerva said, placing a hand on Pomona's shoulder. "You shall have plenty of help. Poppy and Rolanda are here with you." Poppy placed her other hand on Pomona's shoulder while Rolanda nodded. Minerva turned to Rolanda. The hawk-eyed woman merely folded her arms and attempted to look anywhere but at Minerva. "Please, Ro, don't be like this. This whole thing is hard enough on me as it is." Rolanda finally looked at Minerva with narrowed eyes.

"Well, fine, but don't expect me to come and pick up the scattered pieces that used to make up your body, because I refuse to do so." Minerva smiled slightly at Rolanda Hooch's off beat way to say that she would support Minerva in her decision. Minerva hugged her friend tightly before letting go, offering one final meek smile to her three best friends in the whole world, and turned on her heel and walked away. Pomona, Poppy, and Rolonda all watched after her, heaving sighs and praying that their dear friend would come out of this alright. If Minerva had looked back, surely she would have not gone, for she would have seen Poppy attempt to comfort a now crying Pomona, who had her face buried in her hands, and an equally hurt flying instructor, who punched her fist against the wall before swiveling around, resting against said wall, and falling to the floor, her arms hugging her drawn up knees and her head resting against her arms.

Ooooooooooo

Minerva was nearly to the double doors of the Great Hall when a figure stepped out in front of her. She reached for her wand but stopped when she realized who it was.

"Oh, goodness, Mr. Potter, you scared me." She placed her hand upon her chest to emphasize her point. Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"Sorry, professor," he said. Then, he straightened his shoulders. "I'm sorry, professor, but I do not think you should go out there alone. It is too dangerous for you." He looked genuinely worried and that touched Minerva a great deal. Her facial features softened as she walked up to him and placed her right hand upon his left shoulder.

"I am sorry, Potter, but I simply must do this. You don't understand."

"Actually, Professor McGonagall, I do. Or, should I say, Professor Dumbledore?" Minerva pulled back a few steps and dropped her hand, as well as her gaze.

"So you know?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"I just found out tonight, when I overheard you talking with Professors Hooch, Sprout, and Madam Pomfrey." He shuffled his feet a bit before continuing. "I miss him too, professor. And I understand your need for revenge. But I think there is a reason why Professor Dumbledore wanted me to find those horcruxes. And I think he would have preferred if I did everything myself." Minerva sighed.

"Be that as it may, Potter, I am not one to stand by while my husband's killer lives." She walked past him and was only a few steps away from the door when she stopped and turned around. "Potter?" He turned around and looked at her.

"Yes, professor?" he asked, knitting his brow. She turned toward him fully.

"Come with me," she said. He looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"Professor?" She walked to him and placed both hands upon his shoulders.

"Think of what we could do, together." Harry looked around, as though he were still unsure of what he wanted to do or say. It was a tempting offer, and he didn't want to do this alone, either. But then again, he felt bad enough pulling Ron and Hermione into all this mess. He looked at her when she spoke again. "Unlimited. Together, we're unlimited, Harry. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been. Dreams the way you planned them. If we work in tandem, there's no fight we cannot win." Harry seemed to consider this for a second before stepping back and pulling something out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry, professor, but I cannot go with you," he replied. "This was something that was meant for me and me alone. I realize I cannot stop you from doing something you feel so strongly about, but at least I can help." He handed her a vial of blue liquid.

"What is this?" she asked as she eyed it cautiously.

"I nicked it from the potion's classroom. I thought it could come in handy, though there's only a little bit left. But it's enough. In cases of an extreme emergency, this liquid can bring a person back, even when he or she is within an inch of death."

"Unicorn's blood?" Minerva breathed as she took out the cork and sniffed it. Harry shook his head.

"No, no, of course not," he assured her. "That is silver, as I am sure you know. This is a specially mixed potion." Minerva corked the vial back and smiled at him.

"You know, Harry, you are a really intelligent young man. I see Miss Granger has finally rubbed off on you." Harry smiled.

"She does what she can," he smiled.

"Your mother would have been so proud," said Minerva, reaching out to touch his head. But he pulled back as if he were afraid that her touch would burn him. She pulled back her hand timidly and smiled. "Well, thank you so much, Harry." She turned and began to leave when again she was stopped in her tracks.

"Professor?" She turned around just in time to have Harry launch himself in her arms. Though she was slightly shocked at this sudden outburst of affection from Harry, she quickly recovered and hugged him back.

"I wish you the best of luck, Harry Potter," she whispered against his hair.

"Good luck, Professor Mc-I mean, Professor Dumbledore." He pulled back and they smiled. "I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this."

"You too," Minerva replied. "I hope your future is filled with bliss. I really hope you get all you hope for and that you don't regret it."

"Same to you," Harry replied, obviously holding back tears. "You are sort of like a mother to me." Minerva felt her heart bursting.

"And you are the son I wish I could have had," she replied. "Good luck again, Potter. I hope you're happy in the end." He nodded.

"I hope you're happy... my friend." He held his hand out to her and she took it. Then, a worried look crossed his face.

"How might I get ahold of you in case I need you for something?" She thought for a minute before looking him squarely in the eyes.

"If you care to find me, look to the western sky. That is where I shall start my search. I hear Voldemort has some place up there that he sometimes uses for his headquarters." Harry nodded.

"Look for Hedwig," he said. She nodded.

"I will." So it was with a heavy heart that Minerva took her broom from her pocket, transfigured it to it's normal size, and with a final farewell to Harry, took off. Harry waved to her until he could no longer see her. She was defying the ministry, defying her friends... But more importantly, she was defying gravity, something she hadn't done in who knew how long?

Ooooooooooo

Minerva paused slightly to look back at Hogwarts, her home of so many decades. The sun was not due for another two hours, so that allowed her two hours to get as far away from Hogwarts as she could before she changed her mind. She was no coward and she would find Voldemort. Even if she was flying alone, at least she was flying free. Nobody in the entire wizarding world-no wizard that there is or ever was-could ever bring her down. Not even Tom Marvolo Riddle or, as he called himself, Lord Voldemort.

**TBC...**

**A/N2: Okay, this shall be the last chapter, I hope, that will use Wicked lyrics. I shall continue now on foot by myself. Hope you guys liked it. Love you all to Delah Reeses Pieces. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	3. Making Headlines

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter cuz it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I am sorry for taking so long in posting. I wrote this out on paper and that is the reason I didn't post it earlier cuz I had people coming over. Well I hope you like it. It might take me a while to actually type this out cuz I am working with an injured forefinger on my left hand. I was cutting open a bagel for a resident at the retirement home and cut it with a knife.**

**Chapter Three: Making Headlines…**

Any person who has ventured outside in the early morning hours knows well the scene for which I, the author, am about to describe to you, my reader. Four in the morning is that time in which the earth is fast asleep, but not very far from waking up. This particular morning saw dark clouds, looming ominously in the dreary sky. The earth smelled as it always does before a thunderstorm, filling one's nose with a unique scent and the heart with what could only be described as a strange combination of fear and excitement.

It was this morning, three weeks after Minerva had left Hogwarts, when a dark figure made its way through the night. The man, whom the reader will recognize in just a moment, did his best to stay in the shadows. The night may be dark, but there are eyes everywhere, each one ready to discover a good secret and a quick tongue, eager to betray that secret. And, oh, this man had his secrets; perhaps more than most men. In fact, he was on his way to see one such secret right now. But he needed to be careful. He needed to tread carefully, act swiftly, and breathe softly. He moved across the lawn and paused. Looking around to ensure his solitude, he pulled out a small key-a portkey. It was simple enough in its design, but it fit his purpose well. Ten seconds later, he was gone.

Severus Snape breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he now found himself standing just inside a small cottage in Ireland. For now, he was safe. Well, if only for a little while, anyway. He looked around once as though he could not decide where he should go before he finally decided on heading for the kitchen. The living room he passed through was small yet quaint in its own right. The floors were wood and worn. There was a squeaky floor board just before the first stair on Severus' left. It had an annoying habit of squeaking whenever the slightest pressure was placed upon it, much to Severus' chagrin. He found it utterly despicable, though there was nothing he could do about it. This was not his house, after all.

Aside from the horrendously squeaky floor board, the living room played host to a large overstuffed couch with two matching overstuffed chairs, one on either side. Beside the couch sat a side table with a lamp upon it. Across from the couch stood a moderately sized fireplace and, if one would care to notice, one could see marvelous carvings of lions cut magnificently into the wood. These carvings were wonderfully done and beautifully sculpted. Between the couch and fireplace lay a plush carpet, soft and white in color.

Severus flicked his wand and the lamps around him were lit. He continued to make his way to the kitchen. When he entered, he flicked his wand a few more times and in no time, lights were lit and water was set to boil. It was time for tea and perhaps some stew. Once he set the stew to brew and the water to boil, he sat back and thought of all that had transpired in recent weeks. Despite his actions as of late, he could not shake the knowledge that he had much more to do. These next few weeks would be worse than those which had already preceded them. He was not looking forward to what was coming, but it was too late to turn back now. Events had already been set in motion. He had passed the point of no return the night he had fled Hogwarts; perhaps even before then.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the whistle of a kettle. He stood and made the tea, eventually pouring it into a smaller teapot. He also filled a bowl with some of the stew, which was now steaming hot. When these things had been placed upon a tray, Severus reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet. Then, as though he thought better of it, he replaced in into the pocket of his robes, shrinking it back to a smaller size. Perhaps it would be better if he waited. A minute or two later than planned couldn't hurt. Levitating the tray before him, he made his way out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs. He had a patient to attend to.

Ooooooooooo

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix seemed even larger and gloomier than ever. Things had been hard enough when Sirius had died. Now, Albus Dumbledore was gone, never to lead another meeting or teach another lesson again. The story of his demise was told time and time again, growing bigger and more ludicrous with each retelling. Only the Order knew exactly how it had played out, thanks to Harry. Well, the staff of Hogwarts knew as well, since three watched Minerva leave.

Now, Remus Lupin sat at the kitchen table, reading yesterdays Daily Prophet. One might find it unusual for him to be awake at four in the morning, but he was unable to sleep much these days. Nights when he did manage to fall asleep insured he would have nightmares. He would have images of Albus dying, a green light flashing around everywhere. He saw those he loved falling and screaming and dying around him. He did not know how much more of this he could bear. So, here he was, re-reading what he and the other Order members had read at least a hundred times each.

The front page had an enlarged photograph of Minerva, her hair flying in every direction, her traveling cloak flapping around her, and her face in an almost crazed, obsessed expression. Her right hand held loosely onto the handle of her broom, which fell below the picture line, while her left hand moved wildly above her head. Remus, once he had calmed down from the absurdity of the article and once he actually looked at the picture, could not help but snort at the absurdity of it. That picture had to be the most cliché photograph of a crazed witch that he had ever seen. He remembered flipping through a few muggle children's books in a muggle book shop and seeing such pictures. How thick could you get? That was beyond cliché, really.

This picture alone, which was a horrible distortion of the real Minerva McGonagall, was enough to send every Order member, as well as the Hogwarts staff members, into a furious rage. But the headline was enough to send everyone who knew Minerva into a state of revulsion and despair. The headline was written in large, bold type and read: "Headstrong Headmistress _Looses_ Head." Remus shook his head as he read the article which followed.

"Minerva McGonagall, once beloved Transfiguration professor and recently appointed headmistress, has sadly lost her grip on reality. She who was once considered to be one of the greatest minds of our times is now seen for the disturbed creature she really is. When asked what he thought of the situation, former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge had to say the following"

"… 'I find this whole ordeal is an incredible tragedy, as well as a loss to the entire wizarding community. I feel this loss only creates a bigger hole in our hearts since it has taken place so close to the death of the headmaster not more than a month ago.'

"Could there be a connection between the death of Albus Dumbledore and the sudden disappearance of Minerva McGonagall? Was there perhaps more to the two than what could be seen on the surface? This reporter believes so. With any luck, and a little more investigation, who knows what we may uncover?"

With that, Remus let out a guffaw finished off his display of disgust by rolling the newspaper into a tight ball and threw it across the kitchen. There was no need to read it any further. He knew what it said. 'Crazy' Minerva McGonagall was off on her own 'crusade' against the Dark Lord, 'wreaking havoc' along the way. They had even had the nerve to suggest that she had had a hand in that 'muggle mayhem' yesterday. Twelve muggles killed in an unexplained explosion.

Remus was disgusted with the very thought of it all. How on earth could anyone believe that Minerva would harm anyone? This was the same Minerva McGonagall who became physically sick every time she heard of what Voldemort did, sometimes torturing another into insanity or, if he was feeling kind, death; the same Minerva McGonagall who wept at any report of an abused child. How could this kind, loving Minerva be twisted into such a distorted creature?

Remus raked his hand through his hair. If only Albus were alive. He'd know what to do. Then again, Remus suspected that none of this would have happened if Albus were alive. He could not be absolutely sure, but he'd had a strong feeling within recent years that Albus and Minerva really were romantically involved, though he could not prove it. Sighing, he stood and walked towards the kitchen sink and peered out the window, searching the sky. Perhaps, he thought, if he looked hard enough, if he truly concentrated… He shook his head. Maybe Minerva really was searching for Voldemort. But that did not mean she was insane, by any means.

"Oh, Minerva, please be careful," he sighed, still searching the sky. "Your friends love and miss you so much." He looked even higher into the sky. "Albus, if you are up there, and if you are listening, please hear my plea… Watch out for her and keep her safe. Look down upon her with the love and devotion I feel she may or may not have had for you."

Ooooooooooo

Severus entered the bedroom, his eyes already accustomed to the dark. He closed the door behind him and continued to levitate the tray towards the figure in the bed, who was now sitting up with his back against the head rest. The man's eyes were covered by bandages, which were wrapped around his head several times. Severus brought the tray to rest before the man. The man smiled, though it was a sad, resigned smile.

"Thank you, my friend," he said, reaching around and attempting to find his spoon. Severus watched for a second or two before he nudged the spoon silently towards the searching hand.

"You're welcome," he replied. He watched as the sad, almost pathetic-looking man clumsily at his soup, spilling most of it. After he swallowed a few mouthfuls, he leaned his head back.

"This seems to be getting harder rather than easier." Severus felt something akin to pity for the man.

"It will get better," he assured. "With any luck, your eyesight shall come back in a day or two." The man in the bed sighed.

"But what if it does not?" he asked sadly. "You said there was a chance I may not be able to see again." Severus nodded.

"A small chance, yes," he replied. The second man made a noise resembling a snort.

"I would not consider twenty-two percent to be 'a small chance', Severus," he said.

"Comparatively, it is," Severus responded. They sat in an awkward silence before anyone spoke again.

"Any news?" he asked. Severus bit his bottom lip uncharacteristically. The other man sighed. "Your stunned silence confuses me. There may be bad news or there may be none at all and I don't fancy hearing either answer right now."

"So, would you like the truth then?" Silence, then…

"Yes, please, I need to know." Severus pulled out the Daily Prophet from the day before and, after a slight hesitation, read what there was to read. When he finished, Severus stared at the man's face, trying to discern a reaction. For a moment, he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. Then, in a shaky voice, he said,

"We need to find her, Severus," he said. "Since I am unable to see, I need you to find her." Severus was began to protest, but was stopped by a raised hand. "Please. If she is found by our enemy, who knows what will happen? He will use any means necessary to learn about Harry, the Order, the entire Weasly clan, Miss Granger, you-and even me." He sighed. "You need to find her, for all our sakes." Severus slowly nodded.

"Yes, of course," he said. He looked at the clock. It was a quarter to five. "I must go. I do not wish for my disappearance to be noticed." The second man nodded, understanding that he must be headed out now.

"Farewell for now, my friend," he said. "Take care. Oh, and thank you very much."

"Good bye," Severus replied. He made his way to the door but was stopped once again by the man lying in the bed. "If at all possible, you will come back tomorrow, won't you?" Severus felt sorry for the man whom he saw as almost a father figure.

"Yes, of course," he said. "Good night, Albus." With that, he left. It was then that Albus finally allowed the tears to flow from his eyes and soak onto the bandages. He then rested his head into his hands, his shoulders shaking as he silently cried.

"Oh, Minerva, my love my life," he mourned. "If only I could have told you. Perhaps, if I had been able to, you would not be out risking your life because you think I am gone. I love you so very much, Minerva. You are my other half. Beautiful Minerva, goddess of wisdom, please be careful. Of all the things you taught your students, you have forgotten the most important one. 'An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth only makes the entire world blind and toothless'."

For the first time since this whole plan had been set in motion, Albus cursed himself and his blindness-physical and otherwise.

**A/N2: Okay, this one is shorter than the others, but I'm tired and tomorrow is the end of my two week deadline. LOL. I hope you like it. Do not fear, there SHALL BE AN EXPLANATION SOON!!!! Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


End file.
